Prologue Ellen
A strange death in a strange land. Ellen lost her mother 17 years ago, but mysteriously receives a letter from her inviting her to meet at the Cliff of Sidhe in Doolin. She goes, but only finds a corpse, which falls off a cliff before she can even have a look at her. Synopsis After years of living in an orphanage, her parents presumed dead, Ellen discovers a mysterious letter. It is allegedly from her mother, telling her that she's alive. When she finally arrives at the Cliff of Sidhe, she encounters Keats, a journalist for an occult magazine. They discover that the woman is dead. She falls off the edge of the cliff before either of them can get a closer look. Ellen runs down to the Dwarf Beach to check on her. She encounters Suzette before fainting. She wakes up in bed and sadly ruminates on what happened. A voice tells her to go to the pub. She does as she's told, meeting the village half-lifes in the process. As she leaves, she meets Scarecrow, who takes her down to the Henge. There Ellen encounters a mummified corpse wearing the Cloak of Sidhe. It attacks her, but Scarecrow fends it off. She then dons the cloak herself, traveling to the Faery Realm. It is here that she meets Regine, who yells at her, claiming that she is the one responsible for the incident on Samhain 17 years ago. Regine tries to attack Ellen, but she wakes up in her room. Samhain is over. If she wants to speak with the dead again, she will need to offer a Memento of the dead to the Henge. Walkthrough The prologue is also the tutorial, so it's pretty light on gameplay. Here's what you need to do. Wait for the cutscene to end. Go southest, then head northeast at the fork in the road (its the smaller of the two roads). Once you hit Dwarf Beach, head west until the next cutscene is triggered. Once you finish watching the cutscene, head north towards the Bridge House pub (it's the only building with the lights on. you can't miss it). Go in. Talk to the half-lifes, then leave. Head south to the henge. After the third cutscene, you should be in the Faery Realm. Talk to the faeries, then go to the next area. Scarecrow should give you your first two folk: Pouke and Killmoulis. Clear the new wave of folks by beating them down with Pouke and then absorbing their ids. Clearing the extra waves of Pouke and Killmoulis is nonessential; they'll keep spawning indefinitely. Fight as many of them as you like, then go north and break the white Memory Stones. Passing there should take you to a new area. Once you do, talk to the faeries there, then to Regine, who is standing underneath the tree. The following cutscene should finish the prologue. NPC Dialogue Doolin (Night) Faery Realm Map Hints "Mother has fallen! I must find her. Where's the way down the cliff? I must get to the beach." "Must I go to the pub? What will I find there? Perhaps my mother? I'd better go and find out." "Scarecrow? He's waiting outside? If it will help me find mother, I'll go." "Out of the pub, and to the henge to the south? I'm frightened, but I must visit the henge." "If I proceed this way will I find mother? I'm frightened, but I must not give up. I'll take the stairs underground." "Now that I've donned the Cloak of Sidhe, I can finally meet you, mother! I must take the door to the netherworld." "The Faery Realm? Is that where faerys live? But what about mother? She must be somewhere deeper inside." "That's where mother is? Than I can finally meet her. There's so much I want to talk about! I must go see her." Category:Chapters